prince's naruto and his princess
by tayuyakitten the love angel
Summary: i know what ur thinking naruto and sakura but ur wrong its a yoai narusasu/narugara this story is set in the late 300 A.D to the begining of the 400 A.D. Naurto is the only son of the prince and his mother died given birth naurto is about to turn 18


**Hi in your author my name Kat but u can call me tayuyakitten**

**This is a Yoai if you don't like leave but for the rest enjoy**

**But before we start I like to give you a summery of this story**

**This story is set in the time of about 300 A.D to about 400A.D.**

**Naurto is a very lonely liven in a castle by him self as the only**

**child of the prince of konohagakure he's stays to him self but one day his father tells him he is to marry a princess of a country from a far away land.**

**Okay lets start this story I hope u like.**

Naruto is lying in his bed just thinking of the day he can leave this damned castle and see the outside world. You see Naurto is the prince's only child his mother died given birth to the young royal kid. That meant he could not be lost as the last the of his blood line.

Just then he heard a nock at his door. He looks at it surprised he was not expecting anyone. He started to yell "who the fucking hell is a-"just then he heard his dad say "it's me my son and im coming in" his father walked in and next to him on his bed and looked in to his son's eyes and spoke carefully not to upset his son "you see naruto u are fixen to turn eighteen next week you know and you see by law you are to marry so this week you are to meet all the princess in all the lands and the chose one to marry." Naurto started to blush why in the hell did his father just tell him he had to be married.

The next day all the edible princess were delivered a letter inviting them to the konohagakure kingdom's palace to met the young prince to see if the prince would marry her. The entire young princess arrived to the palace the next day. Naruto was very nerves to meet the young princesses the rumor of it was they were all stuck up whores. When Naruto arrived into the court yard he was surprised by what he saw there were twelve young perfectly good looking girls there and two of the girls were so perfect he told the rest to leave but them not know to Naruto but they were half males the princess's were names sasuke unchiha and garra snow. Sasuke was a raven haired butterfly with stone cold eyes and Garra was a fire redhead with the deepest forest green eyes.

That night the two princess were laden in their room (yes there sharing a room) with there body guards Tamari a blond haired girl that had her hair in four big tails on her had she looked like a pineapple and kakashi a sliver haired man that wear a mask over his mouth and nose he had on eye cover with a hat. They were talking about them self's when the prince Naruto walked in blushing with his guard Neji with him he bowed to the young princesses and ask them to join him for dinner the young girls looked up at him and at each other and then nodded he left them to get changed .

Sasuke p.o.v.

I look at garra wondering would it be me or the blood red that got to marry the young prince I would never say out loud but I though the dobe was cute a lil I rember the first time I met him I doubt he rembers we were only 4 then I was visiting with my family to see about a peace treaty between our lands my father told me to go play with the young boy I was mad after all couldn't my dear older brother do that but no I had to so we play I fell down and ripped my dress by accent showing that I was half male I was crying the whole way home that night Naruto blushed and said "wow I didn't know a girl had almost the same thing as me" then he pulled his pants down and I seen him I blushed and cried running to my mom never the less we made the treaty but I never ever came back to the palace till now. Now at that second I was dressed in my most fancy cloths about to ask the dobe to marry me so our land could be joined that the only reason I come I thought.

Garra's p.o.v.

I was sitting in my side of the huge room relaxed I just got dressed in a green dress that matched my eyes I so wanted to be the one the young prince chosen I rember the first time we met I was just about to turn 9 when I invited to stay the night at Naruto kingdom I was happy I never been invited any were before my older sibling were but not me that night I sleep in naruto room in my boy cloths but he asked me why are u dressed like that I though u were a girl I got mad and yelled at him telling him no im a half girl and half boy he look at me with wide eyes and said "you mean u have both genders in u" I blushed and nodded he hugged me and said "your lucky I wish I was you" from that night I've loved that blond idiot. We were about to go to the dinning room when we heard a yell.

Naurto's P.O.V.

I was running to see what we were having for dinner when I saw sakura my fateful maid and I yelled "sakura do you know what for dinner "she looked at me and said "tomato soup and cheese melts" I started to scream I hated tomatoes and I wanted roman but I started to calm down when I saw the two perfect lady's of my dreams I blushed hoping they did not hear me scream

Normal P.O.V.

All of then were sitting in the dinning room when the food was there they ate and then the started to chat about there home lives sasuke told the rest that the seven he lost his parent to the pelage and his brother was the king now of his homeland that he was to be married to anyone that would have him they could see the sadness in his eyes Naurto started to cry then Garra told them were he came from it was hot as hell and covered in sand as far as u can see and his older sister was his bodyguard and they both looked at him as though he was crazy then he explained that his mom was the rightful queen and his father was the king and his dearest sister was his fathers mistress and his mom still loved his sister if she was her own and that his older brother was not to be king because he disowned the family to be a doll maker so it was when he married he would go away and his sister would be queen because no one never that she was not the queens so she would be queen.

Naurto told them about how he's never been out side of the palace and his mother died at birth and his father refused to remarry to he was a only child meaning he had to be king and about the stupid rule of how he had to marry and that why he brought them he and hoped that one of them would be happy marrying him and stay with him forever. This made the two princesses blush the never though the young prince would even say it but they were happy. To see the prince look at least a bit happy this made them smile a bit they rembered the first time they seen the young blond prince. He never had a smile on his face.

**What do u guys think so far should I keep going I think so but I don't know **

**Which on should our dear fox-boy have the raven or the blood red killer**

**Ill leave it up to vote **

**I hope u all like**

**Me: im glad this ones done **

**Naurto: but it was fun rite kitty-kat **

**Me: yes naruto but my head hurts now u know I just had my nose fixed**

**Naurto: true my kitty but y not rest before u started writing**

**Me: u now y naruto I want to be a betareader bad so I have to write at least 5 story **

**Naruto: u should take a break for now and see what the people say **

**Sasuke: yah what the dobe said kitten we don't want our fav writer to passes out again last time we checked u passed out on the laptop**

**Garra: kat ur smart don't over do it**

**Me: true so boys that it away **

**Naurto,Sasuke,Garra: kat does not own us we voleneer to be in this story plz don't flag her or us this is a disowned and we are her loving helper hope u enjoyed the first chapter we hope for more (naruto) and kat loves u to and she very ill she had cancer and has to take it slow we all hope u don't push her if u do me and sasuke will kill u**

**Me: awww guys thanks and naruto don't scar my fans plz we must be nice**

**Naru: but-but fine my lovly kitty-kat**

**All of us: bye now and plz comment and rate**


End file.
